In Rainy Season
by lolly4eva
Summary: Flowers will not bloom in Rainy season.But love will!It's my first ff about LOE: R&R!


Joe's POV

I was staring at the rain pouring down through my window with big smile on my face.The Spring is over,and the rainy season is here.People mostly hates this season and I was one of them until I met a girl when I was 9.I was visitng Malibu that day with my family.It was exactly the rainy season...

_-10 years ago-_

_Me and my family were visiting my grandparents whose living in that town then.I love going to Malibu because there is a beach near my grandparents house and I can play into the ocean that I usually couldn't do in New York,where my family live.But that was our first time visiting there in rainy season so I wasn't happy at all,'coz I couldn't play into the ocean.My parents wouldn't allow me.But being a kid,I didn't listen and sneak out of the house while my parents,grandparents and two brothers were having a good time.I was expecting to see many people in the beach but since it was rainy day in the rainy season,the beach and the street were empty.And also,because the kids and the teenagers were all in school. So,I was the only one walking down the empty street of Malibu and was heading to the beach.I was holding an umbrella not wanting to get wet by the rain.When I arrived the beach,I went straightly towards into the water and play still holding the umbrella.It was already 3 pm but it seemed like 6 pm because the clouds were hiding the bright sun.After a while of playing,I decided to go home since it was getting darker and darker.And besides,I was scared that my parents might yell at me.I walked down the same street that I went through when I was heading to the beach while playing into the puddle caused by the rain.I stopped walking and looked up at the sky and frown._

_"I hate rain.It's no fun when it's raining.I wish,there is no rainy season and rainy days."_

_I said to myself then started walking again.But then,after a few steps,I heard a few tiny running steps.And then someone squeeze into my umbrella causing me to jump.She was smaller than me and was really tiny girl.She has long blonde hair which was in pigtail that day.She was wearing sundress and she has blue eyes.I couldn't deny it,she was really cute._

_"hey,who are you and why are you under my umbrella?"_

_I asked a little bit harsh.She looked at me while whiping her wet arms with her winnie the pooh handkerchief.She gave me a very big smile that I could see her uncomplete teeth._

_"My name is Lillian Rose Tsucott but you can call me Lilly.I'm 6 years old and I'm here under your umbrella because it's raining and I don't have umbrella."_

_She said without taking a breathe._

_"if you don't have umbrella,why don't you get yourself wet and change after you arrived home."_

_I asked walking faster than her so I can go away from her.I know,I was too harsh to her but she was starnger and I was a kid who have been told not to talk with strangers._

_"well,I don't want to get wet and if ever I'd do what you've told, my mom would probably going to kill me.And besides,I don't wanna get sick"_

_She said running towards me and squeezing under my umbrella again._

_"so,pls let me be under your umbrella?"_

_She begged with her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't hlp but smile.Yes,she was a stranger.But she was a very cute stranger.And I couldn't refuse such girl._

_"fine."_

_I said then walked with her.While we were walking,she kept talking and talking._

_"who are you by the way?I haven't seen you here.Are you new?"_

_She asked looking at me._

_"My name is Joseph Jonas but you can call me Joe.I'm just visiting my grandparents here with my family.We're going home the day after tomorrow."_

_I said and she nodded for responce._

_"ok.So,how old are you?"_

_"I'm 9"_

_"really!?You're 3 years older than me!That's so cool!"_

_She said happily.We both had a great time.She talked and talked while we were walking and for some reason,it was fun to talk to her.She was so cool.She told me all of her jokes and I laughed all the time.She also told me she's skateboarding and I was impressed because she was the only girl I know who likes to do stuffs like that.The girls in my class were all girly and talking about girls stuff was all they did.So,I had a hard time everytime I was with girls.But when I was with her,it was like I was with my friends.And then I thought,she is the girl I would want to marry someday.Before we knew it,the rain had stopped and the sun rose._

_"oh,the rain stopped!"_

_She said while looking up the sky.She then looked at me with her bright smile._

_"thanks for letting me squeeze under your umbrella.I had a great time talking to you and it's nice meeting you.I hope to see you again Joe"_

_She said and then skip away.I sighed.I wished,rain didn't stop so I still had her by my side chatting with me.That was so wierd because just a few moments ago before I met her,I wished there is no rainy season and rainy day but now,I'm wishing the opposite one.I looked up at the now clear and blue sky then look back at the direction where Lilly skipped.And to my surprise,she was there standing a few meters away from me with a smile on her face.Then she skipped towards me._

_"I forgot."_

_She said while tooking my hand and put something on my palm then closed my hand._

_"wear that so if ever you came back here,I still could recognize you.Again,thank you"_

_She said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before skipping home.I was frozen there and was very shocked.That was my first kiss.I touched my lips where she kissed and smiled to myself.I looked at my closed hand and open it and saw a bracelet made by colorful beeds.I wore it and stared at it for a while._

_"She is so cool!"_

_I shouted before skipping home.That was the first and hopefully not the last day I'd meet her._

_-Current-_

I looked at my wrist where the bracelet laying.I've never took it off since I wore it that day.At first I thought it was just a puppy love.Who would fall in love with a girl he barely met and moreover in such age?But it wasn't puppy love because if it was,then I defenately have forgotten her.Specially now that I'm 19 and is a member of a popular band,The Jonas Brothers.There are many girls dying to date me but still,I can't forget about Lilly.I'm still hoping to see her again.Her long blonde hair,blue feircing eyes and that bright smile she wore that day.And I'm also longing to hear her jokes and her laugher.I hope,she hadn't changed.That she's still the cool Lilly I met that day.

"Joe,come down already.We're going to go now.Your grandparents are expecting us to be there in 3 in the afternoon."

My mom yelled from downstairs.Did I mention,we're going to go to Malibu today to visit my grandparents?Well,we are.And that's why I'm so excited.I am able to meet her again.In these past 10 years we haven't visited them because me and my two bros,Kevin and Nick were very busy for being popular band.So,I don't even know what girl she became.I rushed down and jump into the car and we headed to Malibu.

LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-LOE-

In Malibu

As I expected,it's raining here too.And the street was empty so was the beach.I did what I did 10 years ago.Sneak the house and went to the beach.After a while of playing in the water,I walked home expecting for her to be there.I passed the place where she and I met 10 years ago but still had no shadows of her.I waited there for a while but after 10 minutes,I lost hope and started walking again.

_You're so stupid trying to rewind the happening 10 years ago Joe.She probably forgot you.She will remain in the past._

I thought while walking.I was deep in thought that I didn't even hear someone's running towards me.I was back to reality when someone squeeze under my umbrella and caused me to jump.When I look down at the girl,I was shcoked.In a happy way.She has long blonde hair, and a pair of blue feircing eyes.Even I didn't gave her something that would make me recognize her,I still did.Her eyes and hair are unforgettable._Lilly._I was about to say hi when an idea popped out in my mind.

" hey,who are you and why are you under my umbrella?"

I asked smirking.She looked up at me still whiping her wet arms.She looked at me from head to toe and she saw the bracelet that laying on my wrist and she smiled.

"oh"

She said like she got that I'm playing.

"My name is Lillian Rose Tsucott but you can call me Lilly.I'm 16 years old and I'm here under your umbrella because it's raining and I don't have umbrella."

She plays along and I continued.

"if you don't have umbrella,why don't you get yourself wet and change after you arrived home"

"well,I don't want to get wet and if ever I'd do what you've told, my mom would probably going to kill me.And besides,I don't wanna get sick.So,pls let me be under your umbrella?"

"fine."

"...what was my next line Joe?"

She asked rubbing her head.We both stunned for a moment before we laughed out loud.After we calmed down,we continue walking.

"so,how have you been?"

I asked her.

"I was fine.how bout you?"

"well,I was fine too"

We both talked and talked.She hadn't changed at all.She was still the Lilly I've met that day.Except that she's not wearing sundress and pigtail anymore.She's wearing cool clothes and her hair is curled and is laying on her shoulders.But,she's still the Lilly,that I would want to marry someday.Her jokes are still funny and her hobbies didn't changed.I had a great time just like 10 years ago.And what is the great part is that,she knew I'm a member of the Jonas Brothers but she's not drooling over me.

"oh,the rain stopped!"

She said happily and I looked up at the sky and frown.

"thanks for letting me squeeze under your umbrella again Joe.Goodluck to your career!Nice to see you again...b..bye.."

She said and started walking away.I stood there and stared at her back.She's walking so slow just like she's waiting for something to happen.

_Why don't you just ask her number!?Nor walk her home!?Be a man Joe_

My mind screamed.

"L..Lilly!"

I called her and she stopped then turn to look at me.

"yes?"

"do..do you mind if I walk you home?"

I managed to say.She put her right hand on her right hip,raised her eyebrow and bite her lips.And it made me think she's pissed.

"you know what Joe...I was waiting for you to ask that"

She said then smiled hugely and I couldn't help but smile too.I run towards her and we both walked the empty street of Malibu to her house.

And I'm sure the new love will going to 'bloom' in the 'rainy' season.

**-LJ-LJ-LJ-LJ-LJ-LJ-LJ-LJ-**

**i know it was suck...**

**it just popped in my mind after I watched the music video of the new song of my fav singer(it's Japanese)**

**but still hope you guys liked it:))**

**btw,this is my first time writing a LOE ff!!**

**but I'm sure there would be more from now on:))**


End file.
